


Soothing

by SharkGirl



Series: Sports Anime Xmen AU [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Mutants, Established Relationship, M/M, Sports Anime Xmen AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 19:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7858198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Furihata finds a distressed Akashi in his office.</p>
<p>Takes place directly after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5937022">Possession</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all!! In case you didn't know, indevan and I are writing for their Sports Anime Xmen AU again!!  
> I'm very excited about it! There are so many HCs we've come up with and -ooh- I can't wait!
> 
> Anyway, this is a continuation of [Possession](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5937022), which is a SouRin I wrote for SouRin Week earlier this year. You don't have to read it, but I wouldn't mind if you did! Otherwise, I think I explain what happens in the beginning.
> 
> Some notes:  
> Akashi is a telepath and the current headmaster of the Aida Institute.  
> Furihata is a teacher and his mutant ability is pheromone powers.  
> They are already together when this takes place.  
> The Shadow King is an amazingly powerful telepath. His true nature is an astral form, preying on the bodies of powerful psi-sentitives and utilizing their abilities to enslave others
> 
> Beta'd by the lovely indevan, ofc.

Furihata had just put Sousuke to bed, the adrenaline from the younger man’s fight with Rin gone, leaving the sixteen-year-old completely wiped.  He couldn’t bring him back to his and Rin’s dorm room, not with the window broken and blood on the floor, but he couldn’t leave him alone either.  So, Furihata brought him to Haru and Makoto’s room.

He knew that Sousuke wasn’t close with anyone.  Rin had been assigned to him in an attempt to coax him out of his shell.  Of course, being brought up as a human weapon did tend to make one less than sociable.

Furihata sighed in the doorway, watching as the three teens slept.  They’d been making real progress acclimating HJ-037.  Rin had been a fine choice.  But then something had gone terribly wrong.

He shut the door and walked back toward the center of the school.  He bypassed the teachers’ quarters, knowing that the professor in question would not be in their shared bedroom.  He continued down a long hallway until he reached the headmaster’s office.  The door was ajar, but he still felt the urge to knock.

There was no answer.

Furihata pushed against the dark, polished wood and the door creaked open, revealing a disaster area.  There were papers and books all over the floor and the large mahogany desk that normally stood in the center of the room was overturned and by the window.  For a moment, Furihata thought Akashi had been attacked.  That the Shadow King, still in Rin’s body, had broken back into the school and had gone for a more powerful telepath as his host.

But then he spotted Akashi, sitting calmly on the ground with his legs crossed, like he wasn’t surrounded by a huge mess.

“Sei?” Furihata called out to him.

The redhead looked up, his crimson eyes glazed until he blinked and they went back to normal.

“Kouki.” There was a ghost of a smile before he frowned. “What are you still doing up?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” He walked closer. “What happened in here?”

Akashi looked around at the books, their pages torn and their spines broken, and then at the desk chair that had been sent clear across the room.

“I was…upset.”

Furihata blinked.  He’d seen Akashi upset.  It wasn’t pretty.  But at least no one had gotten hurt.

“There was nothing you could do-”

“I could have stopped him from kidnapping one of my students,” Akashi cut him off, clenching his fists.  “I should have realized sooner that Matsuoka had been possessed.” He grit his teeth. “I was a fool to think-”

“Sei.” Furihata drew his brows down. “It’s not your fault.”

“Of _course_ it is!” He stood up, throwing his arms out and looking nothing like the clearheaded, composed headmaster he normally was.  “These children are my responsibility! Their parents trusted me!”

The papers at Akashi’s feet began to swirl around him.

“If anything happens to that boy…”

“Sei, calm down.” Furihata watched as a book flew off the shelf and slammed against the far wall.

Akashi was having a meltdown.  Furihata hadn’t seen him have one since…

He shook his head and closed his eyes, releasing a calming aura.  His power was good for one thing, at least.

“Don’t.” Akashi looked up at him, crimson eyes flashing. “Don’t drug me, Kouki.”

“You won’t calm down.” Furihata redoubled his efforts, filling the room with his pheromones.  He watched as Akashi tried to walk toward him.  The other man staggered and then fell to a knee.

“Kouki…”

“You’re going to hurt yourself,” he said in a soothing tone. “Just…calm down.”

And, just like that, Akashi slumped over, his breathing even.  Furihata crouched by his side, brushing his bangs from his eyes.

“I…hate when you do that…” Akashi said, but gave a weak smile.

“I know.” Furihata returned the sentiment, albeit sadly. “I hate when I do that, too.”

“But, I was getting a little out of control, hm?” He sat up slowly and reached out to cup Furihata’s cheek.  “Whatever would I do without you, Kouki?”

“Probably destroy the school and half the country along with it,” he answered, giving an awkward giggle at the end.  Then he grew serious.  “We’ll find Rin and you’ll stop the Shadow King.”

Akashi gave a low chuckle and shook his head.

“How can you be so sure I can stop him?” he asked, brows raised. “The Shadow King has been doing this a lot longer than I have.”

“I know you can beat him.” Furihata put his hands on Akashi’s cheeks and touched their foreheads together.  “Because Sei is the strongest and most powerful person I know.”

Akashi snorted and pulled away just enough so he could rest his head on Furihata’s shoulder.  The brunet smiled and stroked his short hair, humming tunelessly.  It always helped him relax.

“Kouki,” Akashi spoke after a moment. “I’m not sure if it’s on purpose, but something’s off.”

“Hmm?” Furihata opened his eyes. “What’s that, Sei?”

“Well, what you were releasing before was soothing, but now…” Akashi pulled back and met Furihata’s gaze.  His eyes were impossibly dark, his pupils blown wide.  “Are you trying to seduce me, Kouki?”

Furihata gasped.  He was certain he’d stopped releasing pheromones the moment Akashi had calmed down.

“I-I’m n-not.” He blushed, still easily flustered no matter how long they’d been together.

Akashi leaned close, their lips nearly brushing.

“Must just be me, then,” he breathed.  “Well,” he pulled back before Furihata could kiss him. “There’s nothing more to be done tonight. I suppose we should retire.” He looked around. “After I clean up, of course.”

Akashi closed his eyes and his desk and chair hovered closer, falling to rest in their proper place.  Next the books returned to the shelves and the papers stacked themselves neatly on his desk.  It looked effortless.

“Now.” He straightened his vest and reached a hand out to Furihata. “Shall we head to bed?”

Furihata’s face was still flushed.

“Kouki.” Akashi’s lips were suddenly right by his ear, startling him. “We really should go to bed.” His breath stirred Furihata’s hair, tickling the sensitive flesh. “But, we don’t have to go to sleep, since you want to do something else.”

“Sei!” He put a hand over his ear, pulling back, his face redder than before. “Y-You said you w-wouldn’t read my mind anymore!”

Akashi just smiled, that slow predatory smile that always made Furihata’s stomach flip pleasantly.

“I wasn’t.” His grin widened. “But I guessed correctly?”

Furihata’s ears felt like they were on fire.

“Come, Kouki.” Akashi wrapped an arm around his waist and led him out of the office. “I think I require your assistance with another matter.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oho ho, I missed writing these two! It's been too long!
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!  
> Or check out our official Sports Anime Xmen AU tumblr [@saxmenau](http://saxmenau.tumblr.com)!!


End file.
